


Perfectly Smooth

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Jensen, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted at LJ Supernatural Kink Meme for the following prompt</p><p>Prompt: Jared takes a bath with his daughter Jenny. They're on the tub but there's no water. Instead, Jared has Jenny sit between his legs and her back to his chest, with her legs hooked over Jared's legs. Jared washes her, plays with her tiny tits and hairless pussy. He uses the shower wand directly to her pussy while he fits his cock between her ass cheeks. Jenny squirms and moans because she doesn't know why it feels good. She orgasms hard, which is when Jared fingers her until she's coming again from the stimulation.  Jenny is 5-8 years old pls. Dub con heading to con or non con, it's your choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Read the warning tags. Extreme underage. Read at your own risk.

"Oh, Daddy. That tickles," Jensen gasps as the shower spray hits her button. She tries to close her chubby little legs but Jared pulls them apart again to hook her ankles to the outsides of his knees.

"Come on, Jenny. You gotta be good for Daddy and take your bath. You promised. Are you a big girl like you're always saying?"

"Yeah," the seven-year-old replies sullenly, sticking her bottom lip out a little.

"Then act like a big girl and keep your legs spread. Daddy's gotta wash his big girl's pussy."

He points the spray away from her hairless slit and finds her tiny clit with his fingers. He squeezes it between two thick fingers until she's squirming and grinding her naked ass against his cock, which is lodged firmly between her cheeks.

The tiny girl always seems lost at this point and doesn't know what to do with the overwhelming sensations when Jared directs the handheld sprayer back against her little pussy. "Feels. Funny," she whines and her hips lift high in the air when he starts squeezing and twisting one tiny nipple with his free hand. He forces her to sit back down between his legs in the bathtub and reseats his massive prick between the cheeks of her ass.

He teases one tiny titty until it's a hard little pebble then moves to the other while he sweeps the shower sprayer back and forth over her plump cunt. He aims at her clit from several angles until he finds the one that makes her squirm so perfectly against his cock. She drops her head back against her daddy's chest and keens as the orgasm hits her, and Jared squeezes the nipple between his fingers hard enough that she's likely to feel a bit bruised tomorrow.

Jensen is still panting when Jared turns off the water and directs his fingers to exploring his baby girl's hairless pussy. It's quivering under his fingers and his cock dances against her tiny ass. He slides his fingers up and down her silky folds, savoring their perfectly smooth surface. Even waxed or lasered, no woman can match this perfect state and Jared is so thankful for the years he gets to enjoy his baby girl before puberty takes it all away.

He tips some clear liquid onto his fingers and smears it around. She feels even better when she's all slippery and his fingers can skate up and down. He feels her little hole clutching at his fingertip and he pushes it inside her. Her pussy is so tight and warm around his finger. This is as far as he's normally able to get with her before she starts to cry, but since she's still limp from her previous orgasm, he decides he's gonna get a second finger inside her today, tears or no.

She's already starting to squirm on his single finger so he thrusts it in and out of her until she's panting and rocking against him. He knows he's got big hands and one finger feels like a lot in her small cunt but he lines up a second and when she's distracted by him twisting her sore nipple some more, he pushes both inside. She yelps and tries to pull away, but Jared clamps his large hand down on her hip and starts thrusting his cock feverishly between her ass cheeks as he fucks her with two thick fingers.

The sounds Jenny makes are a combination of pleasure and pain and they are music to Jared's ears. He knows she'll grow to love this, and even now, she's clenching her internal muscles around him as she comes on his thrusting fingers while he shoots his thick load of come up her back and into her pigtails.

He turns the shower spray back on as she flops boneless against him, though he keeps her impaled on his fingers. He rinses them both then climbs out of the tub with his tired little girl in his arms, two fingers still embedded in her hairless cunt as he dries her. He tucks his Jenny into bed, sliding his fingers out of her heat only when he has to pull the blankets over her. Then he goes into his room and jerks off again with two fingers still warm from his baby's perfect little pussy.


End file.
